Welcome Home
by Bella's Dream
Summary: A day in the life of the Cullen Clan when they are welcoming Renesmee home when she has a nice surprise


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, just borrowing them for a bit…

Bella paced nervously through the living room, biting her thumb nail as she watched out the window.

"Relax, honey. It's only been a week. I don't think she will have changed all that much," Edward said as he tried to soothe his nervous wife.

"But Alice said something happened that will change all of our lives forever. Considering what this family has already been through, I can't rest until my daughter is back under this roof and safe," Bella replied as she continued her sentry-like walk.

"She also said it wasn't anything bad, it would be a happy change…" Edward trailed off as Bella spun on her heal, her eyes flaming with fury.

"EXACTLY! THAT'S WHAT I AM AFRAID OF! MY BABY IS ESSENTIALLY A TEENAGER NOW, RAGING HORMONES AND ALL! I AM NOT READY TO BE A GRANDMA!"

"You don't think…"

"I WILL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS IF HE DID!"

The muffled sound of laughter could be heard in the other room.

"EMMETT! GET IN HERE, NOW!" Bella demanded.

Emmett meekly peeked his head around the corner of the doorway, a playful smirk on his face. "Yes, Bella?"

"HOW CAN YOU DARE FIND HUMOR IN THIS?" Bella yelled.

Emmett stepped fully into the room, the smile still plastered on his face. "What makes you think I'm laughing at you?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE IN THE OTHER ROOM, LAUGHING!"

Edward moved in behind Bella, taking her in his arms, and whispering in her ear, "Calm down, love. You don't want to be upset when Renesmee gets home."

Jasper entered the room behind Emmett, as Bella relaxed back into Edward's chest.

"Thanks," Emmett muttered over his shoulder. Jasper nodded slightly in return.

"The car just turned up the drive, she'll be here soon," Alice said as she bounced happily into the room followed by the rest of the Cullen clan.

"I will put that dog down first, if he did anything to hurt her," Rosalie said as she stood next to Bella.

Bella turned to her, a slight smile on her face, "Thanks, Rose. I know what she means to you."

"She's special to all of us, Bella," Alice giggled as she spoke.

Bella fake-glared at Alice, "You are enjoying this too much."

"It's not what you're thinking, Bella," Alice said as she rolled her eyes. "Besides, Jacob hasn't seen her all week. He is on his way here with the rest of the pack to welcome her home."

"Really?" Bella asked. "He hasn't been to town to see her?"

"Nope, not once. Just like us, he respected her wishes to give her an entire week of no contact while she stayed at your dad's." Alice beamed.

"I'm surprised the mutt had some self-control," Rose snarled as Bella shot her an annoyed look.

"Well, she did want to find out if she could survive without us for when she goes to college," Edward said with a smile.

"I am moving wherever she goes," Bella added.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll love that," Emmett deadpanned.

Charlie's cruiser pulled up to the front of the house and shut off as the Cullen's stepped out onto the porch. The passenger door flung open, and Renesmee ran up to hug her mother.

"Oh my god! I missed you so much," Renesmee gushed as she held her mother tightly. Bella returned the hug as she discreetly felt her daughter's belly.

Renesmee jumped back, oblivious to her mother's action, and hugged her father, and everyone else in return. "I have missed all of you, but I did it! I proved I can stay on my own! I am ready to go to college!"

Charlie slowly walked to the porch, carrying Renesmee's bags. "You weren't entirely on your own, young lady."

Renesmee smiled wide as she turned to hug Charlie. "I know, Gramps. But this is the first time I've ever stayed away from home without my mom or dad."

Charlie returned the hug and just smiled. Happy his granddaughter was proud of her 'achivement'.

Renesmee broke the hug, and slowly approached Esme, "Grandma Esme, I have a REALLY big favor to ask you."

Charlie diverted his eyes, a wave of guilt washing over his face.

Bella noticed, and looked at her father questioningly.

"What is it, dear? You know I could never refuse you," Esme reassured as she hugged her granddaughter.

"Well, Grandpa Charlie allowed me to go on some minor calls with him, and…" Renesmee trailed off as she stepped out of the hug and turned to watch her grandpa return to his cruiser.

Charlie opened the back door, leaned in, and retrieved a pet carrier.

Esme looked on, realizing what was in the carrier as Charlie walked back to the porch.

"I can keep her at my place if you'd prefer not to have any pets here," Charlie said as he sat the carrier in front of Renesmee.

Alice clapped happily, already knowing what would happen. Esme squatted down to get a better look into the carrier. Renesmee squatted down next to her as everyone else looked on, speechless.

"She was going to be put to sleep, and I couldn't allow that," Renesmee spoke softly as she opened the carrier door, reaching in to pull the animal out into her arms.

Esme smiled as she reached over to gently scratch behind the ears of the sickly looking white and gray tabby her granddaughter held close to her. The soft purr she felt made her smile wider.

"Can I keep her?" Renesmee asked, as she looked pleadingly at her grandmother.

"The town doesn't really have much of a pound for stray animals. Nessie was with me when I got a call of a nuisance animal bothering Emma Foster's chickens. We got there and found this cat attempting to kill one of the smaller birds. Sad thing is, the chicken was winning the fight," Charlie said as Esme stood up and looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle knelt next to Renesmee and attempted to look over the animal. "She is pretty skinny, looks like she hasn't had a steady meal in awhile."

"But you can fix her, right, Grandpa Carlisle?" Renesmee's eyes wide as she asked.

"Bring her in to the kitchen, I will see what I can do. I have studied some veterinary texts in the past, so I am familiar with feline anatomy and ailments," Carlisle replied as he stood up and led everyone into the house.

Esme turned to Charlie, "We can keep her, we'll just need to get some supplies that are necessary for house cats."

"Already got that covered," Charlie said with a smile as he turned to head back to his car. "I got some stuff in the trunk, I'll just bring it into the entryway."

Esme nodded, and followed the rest of the family to the kitchen.

"Set her on the table and I'll get my things," Carlisle said as he washed his hands.

Renesmee sat the cat on the table, petting her to keep her calm. Emmett stepped forward, gently reaching out to touch the animal.

"You like cats?" Rose asked.

Emmett smiled wide, "You know I love pussy…cats" he added as Rose smacked him on the shoulder.

Alice giggled as she leaned in to pet the newest addition to the family. Bella stood back with Edward, smiling at her daughter and the cat.

Charlie walked in next to them, "I set the litter box, some litter, and a bag of cat food by the front door. I should get going, I have some paperwork at the station I need to finish"

Renesmee smiled at Charlie as Bella turned to hug her father. "Thanks, dad. I will see you soon. The game starts soon so you'd better get going."

Charlie kissed Bella's forehead as he chuckled, "You know me to well, Bells. I do have paperwork to do, I just plan to do it during commercials." With that said, Charlie waved at the Cullens, and left the house.

Carlisle inspected the cat, noticing tiny wounds all around the ears and face. "I should clean out all of these. Chickens and other birds can carry a lot of things that could make these nasty infections if not treated properly."

"Then she'll be better?" Renesmee asked.

"Well, she is still very malnourished. I will have to get some wormer medicine and flea drops next time I'm in town. Then she should be on her way to recovery," Carlisle said as he smiled softly at his granddaughter.

"Good! I want to have her around for a long, long time!" Renesmee announced.

Jasper moved toward the table, "Mind if I pet little miss kitty, Nessie?"

"I LOVE IT! THAT'S HER NAME NOW! MISS KITTY!" Renesmee exclaimed happily.

Jasper smiled as he gently stroked along the cat's body, "Miss Kitty is a fine name."

Alice leaned in to pet the cat, too. "The pack is almost here…" she said with a wide grin. "This is going to be fun…."

"OOOH! JAKE!" Renesmee shouted as she rushed toward the front door. All but Carlisle and Esme following close behind her.

Jacob Black, with Seth and Leah Clearwater, transformed to humans just as the Cullens opened the front door.

"NESSIE!" Jake ran to hug Renesmee, lifting her up and twirling in a circle of happiness.

Renesmee giggled with delight as she hugged Jacob back. He set her down, grinning, then leaned in, oblivious to anyone else near them.

"Not so fast, Jake," Bella said as she put a firm hand on his chest. "She is still too young…"

Jake snapped back to reality, and turned to see the angry look and arched eyebrow of an over-protective mother.

Smiling wide, Jake stood back up, "Yes, Bella…"

Renesmee giggled, "Mom…."

"What's that smell?" Leah asked behind Jake.

Alice gleefully jumped forward, "Nessie brought home a new friend." She smiled unbelievably wide as she added, "You guys are going to be surprised."

Jake smiled at Renesmee, then turned to look at Leah and Seth, puzzled. "You guys smell it, too?" The Clearwaters nodded in agreement.

"Come, let me introduce you," Renesmee said as she grabbed Jake by the hand and pulled him into the house. Everyone else followed closely behind.

Renesmee's smile faded quickly as soon as she entered the kitchen. "Oh, no…" Seth muttered.

Miss Kitty jumped up on the table, back arched, tail puffed, growling and hissing low at the new arrivals. Jake growled back, but stopped when he saw the looks Bella and Renesmee shot him.

"You don't like my kitty?" Renesmee asked sadly as she moved to pet her cat.

Jake stepped back so he was safely out of pouncing distance of the feline. "Well…"

Rose jumped forward to grab the cat into her arms, smiling widely. "I don't know why I never thought of it before. Nessie, cats and 'dogs' normally don't mix," she said as she sneered at the werewolves.

"But, but, she's mine. I love her, I don't want to give her up now," Renesmee said, on the verge of tears. "She will die without me."

Bella quickly hugged her daughter close as Edward moved in to join.

"Nessie…" Jake pleaded.

"I think we are going to get a few more, we wouldn't want Miss Kitty to get lonely," Rosalie said with an evil smile.

"Who would have imagined you to be a crazy cat lady?" Emmett said dryly.

"I'm not a crazy cat lady, I am just thinking of ways to keep the dogs at bay," Rose replied.

Jake growled at Rose, who only smiled wider as she cuddled the feisty feline close.

"We won't be getting too many cats now. I will not be living in a cat house," Esme declared.

Emmett worked to control his laughter as Esme looked at him puzzled, then realized what she said and rolled her eyes.

"Not all of us hate cats, " Leah said as she slowly stepped forward, extending a hand toward Rose and the cat.

The cat sniffed the hand, and her demeanor calmed. She rubbed her face against it as Leah smiled and moved closer, scratching behind her ears. Rose frowned as she handed the cat over to Leah.

"She likes you," Renesmee smiled and joined in the petting.

Seth stepped closer, and offered his hand as his sister had done. His hand met with the same result as his sister.

Renesmee beamed with happiness, "Jake, they like her, I bet you will, too, if you give her a chance."

Jake frowned, but softened when he saw the pleading look in Renesmee's eyes.

"It's just a cat," Edward said matter-of-factly.

Jake shot him a dirty look as he slowly moved forward.

"How is she, Grandpa Carlisle?," Renesmee asked, suddenly remembering what he was doing before the pack arrived.

"She will be fine, little one," he said. "I would guess her age to be about 8 months. Besides the lack of regular food, and veterinary care, she's in fairly good shape."

"Good! I want her around for a long, long time!" Renesmee exclaimed.

Jake rolled his eyes as he reached out his hand to offer it to the cat.

One sniff, and the cat was again growling, hissing, and puffed up in a defensive stance.

"I love this cat, too," Rose said in amazement.

"That's a good thing, then," Carlisle said as he glanced at Esme. "Your wish of having companions for her will be granted soon enough."

"We are getting more?" Esme asked.

"Get the garage full of lint rollers, you know how Rose likes to wear black," Emmett added.

Alice said, "We will have no problem cleaning up after them. Who's afraid of hairballs and litter boxes anyway?"

"Them?" Jake asked.

"Well, 3 more, to be exact. It appears Miss Kitty is pregnant," Carlisle said.

"OOOO, KITTIES!" Renesmee screamed as she grabbed Miss Kitty and held her close. "Can we keep them all, Grandma Esme?"

Esme smiled, "Of course, honey, we can keep them all. But, you'll have to allow your Grandpa Carlisle to operate on them all so we don't have any more kitties joining in the future."

"Sure thing!" Renesmee exclaimed happily.

"Great…." Jake muttered as the room erupted with laughter.


End file.
